


Blind

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Just because we ignore it doesn't mean we don't know its there..."





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Blind**

**by:** eMetiB

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I'm a high school junior. My parents are broke. So don't sue, kay? They're not mine. And I don't know how my parents are gonna pay for college as it is.  
**Summary:** "Just because we ignore it doesn't mean we don't know its there..."  
**Feedback:** Pretty please, with cherries on top?  
**Author's Note:** My first! Well... kinda. The first one I actually finished... Anyway, tells the story from both Josh and Donna's points of view, ending in the 3rd person, just for the heck of it. 

People assume we're blind to it. Just because we ignore it doesn't mean we don't know its there. We've never actually talked about it, but we don't need to. Its little things, like the way he reacts when I have a date, or the looks he sometimes gives me, that convince me he knows it too. But we both know better than to mention it. He's my boss. It would be a political scandal. He’d be called a womanizer; I'd be called a skank who slept my way into my position, especially since I have no college degree. It would reflect badly on the administration, and we always have to do what's best for the administration. I know this, but lately... its become harder to control my feelings. I've been feeling a constant ache for him lately, and I don't know how much longer I can deal with it... And we are in our second term now, so it wouldn't interfere with something major like re-election or anything... NO. I can't let myself think like that. Those are dangerous thoughts. So I lay back in my tub, take in a deep breath of lavender (from my bubbles), and take a trip into one of my many Josh fantasies. 

*** 

We're not blind to it--that undeniable spark that everyone assumes we don't know about. That overwhelming attraction, not just physically but mentally, that everyone thinks we don't notice. Just because we don't act on it, everyone assumes we're just fools who can't see what's right in front of our noses. We're not the fools, though. We're the smart ones. We realize the media would go nuts if we were to ever start something. Donna would be considered the hussy of the West Wing. Nobody would believe we weren't together the entire time. They'd ignore the fact that she's the only person who has *ever* been able to keep me organized and on schedule, and assume she got the job as my assistant because we were sleeping together, or because I wanted to sleep with her. It would look horrible for the administration, and we both know it. That's why we're not together. I'm having trouble dealing with our 'just pretend its not there' policy lately, though. I mean, we are a second term administration now... And I'm starting to go crazy wanting her. I think about her every second of my day. I can't even concentrate on work anymore, even when she's not there. But when she is there... God, I want her so badly, its impairing by ability to do my job. This, if you think about it, is certainly not good for the administration. The third most important man in America has to stay on top of things. So, in reality, us not doing anything about our feelings is as bad for the administration as us acting on them is. So its a lose-lose situation politically. So really, whichever I choose should be fine... I'm not even making sense anymore. Some thing has to change. Sighing, I turn the water in my shower as cold as it goes. 

I emerge from the shower with a plan fully formed in my mind. Well, not a plan, exactly. Its more like... a course of action. I'm going to her apartment, and we're going to talk about this. We've never actually spoken about our feelings. We both know about this thing between us. We know the other person knows. Its just... safer not to discuss it. I don't know where talking is going to get us, but nothing could be worse than the constant aching I feel for her. So I get dressed and head to her apartment. 

On the drive over, I start to have my doubts. What if she gets mad at me for bringing it up? We've had this unspoken agreement to not discuss it, and here I am, selfishly breaking it because *I* can't deal with it anymore. What if she just want things to keep going the way they are? This could go so wrong... *What if its just me?* What if this unspoken agreement is all in my head? What if its only me that has these feelings? I stop at a red light. "If you were in an accident, I wouldn't stop for red lights." That could have just been a sign of friendship. We are best friends, there's no doubt about that. Maybe that's all it is to her... I lean back in my seat and close my eyes. I can see her leaning against the doorframe between our offices, watching me rant about something or another. I can picture her face: her smile... the look in her eyes... A car horn beeps behind me. I force my eyes open and drive, thinking about the look on her face. She feels it too. I know she does. And honestly, who could resist Josh Lyman, Politician Extraordinaire? I'm still nervous, though, as I park the car and walk up to her apartment. 

As I'm walking up the stairs, I realize I should have called and made sure she's home. Well, too late now. So I take a deep breath and bang on her door. 

"Donnatella Moss!" 

*** 

"Donnatella Moss!" 

I am pulled out of a quite vivid fantasy by the sound of my name being bellowed... which was also happening in my fantasy, actually... though not in the same way. I listen closely and hear banging at the door. Josh is banging on the door bellowing my name. Why is he here? Its a horrible tease, for him to show up in the middle of my fantasy, since he can't fulfill it... I yell for him to hold on, get out of the tub, and put my bathrobe on. I can't seem to find a hair tie, so with my hair all over dripping wet, I go open the door for Josh. 

He's still banging, so when I open the door he sort of stumbles forward. He grins, then looks up at me. I can't even describe the look on his face when he sees me standing there in my bathrobe. And I'm quite sure I have a similar look on my face. I *love* seeing Josh in jeans. I'm so used to seeing him in a suit, its amazing to look at him in casual clothes. Jeans and a faded t-shirt. He looks so relaxed and *sexy*. He blinks a couple times, then in typical Josh style, walks around me and sits himself down in a chair. 

"We need to talk," he says to me. I go to sit down on the couch adjacent to him, but he stops me. "You need to put on some clothes first," he says, gesturing to my bathrobe. So I retreat into my bedroom to change. 

*** 

A bathrobe. She opened the door in a bathrobe. I *really* should have called first. *A bathrobe.* I could just pull that little belt... I shake myself. Wow. Without asking, I walk past her and take a seat in her living room. "We need to talk." Its the first thing either of us has said since she opened the door. She starts to sit down. Her hair is soaking wet. It is possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen. As she starts to sit, her shoulders move, and her bathrobe moves to the side and I can see just a trace of... God this is not going to work like this. I look away. I cannot have this conversation with her while she's wearing a *bathrobe.* "You need to put some clothes on first," I tell her, hoping she can't hear the obvious lust in my voice. Surprisingly, she doesn't say a word about how I just barged into her house, obviously interrupting her shower, then ordered her around. Instead, she just goes into her bedroom to change. Maybe she's feeling the same way I am right now, that something has to change. I hope she is. As she closes the door to her bedroom, I silently wish I could take another cold shower. 

*** 

What could he possibly want to talk about so badly he would show up unannounced like this? Its not work. He would've called if it was work, and he would've walked right in and just started talking about it, not even noticing what I'm wearing. He gets that way about work. I find it very sexy. But this was different. This is definitely something personal. My mind briefly snaps back to the daydream I was having before he showed up... It couldn't possibly be about *us*. He's my boss. I'm his assistant. So what is it? I pull on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, pull my wet hair back into a ponytail, and open my bedroom door. 

He's standing right outside of it, waiting for me. He looks at me for a brief second, then suddenly his hand is on my hip and I can't breath. He pulls me forward, and before I know what's happening his lips are on mine. It starts off low and gentle, and his lips are so soft... and then the kiss speeds up and I can't think anymore. Then, as suddenly as it started, its over. I look at him, and he has a questioning look in his eyes. 

"I didn't mean to... I mean I didn't plan..." He's stuttering. Joshua Lyman, speechless. If I weren't so eager to get on with the kissing, I may have relished the moment. But instead, I give him a grin that clearly says *screw it*. I don't care if he's my boss anymore. He could be the Pope at this point. I can't keep my hands off him for one more second. He's still stuttering. In response to his questions, I decide to put him out of his misery. I reach my hands up around his neck, tangle my fingers into his hair, and pull his head down to mine so I can kiss him. 

*** 

She's in her bedroom changing, and I can't sit still for a moment longer. I get up and start pacing back and forth in front of the door to her bedroom. I have no idea what I'm going to say. Maybe I'll start with "You know that thing everyone thinks we're blind to but we both know about?" No. Too many words. "You know that thing we both know but never talk about?"... too vague. "I'm in love with you."... too up-front. 

Then she opens the door, and I don't have to think anymore, because I know exactly what to do. So I put my hand on her hip, pull her towards me, and kiss her. Its *amazing*. I cannot imagine *why* we haven't been doing this for all these years. I don't ever want it to stop, and she doesn't seem to either. But we have to talk about this. Its the hardest thing I've ever done, pulling away from her at that moment. But she needs to know what this is about. 

"I didn't mean to... I mean I didn't plan this.. I mean, I'm glad I did it but... Wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable..." Where on earth are those 760 SAT Verbal skills when you need them? I take a deep breath and look at her. She's grinning, and the look in her eyes is telling me she needs this just as much as I do. She puts her arms around my neck and kisses me again. 

*** 

Josh and Donna wake up to the sound of the alarm clock at 5:30 the next morning. They are both exhausted after finally releasing all those years of sexual tension. It takes them both a second to realize where they are and how they got there. 

"Josh." 

"Good morning, Donna." 

"What took us so long to do that?" 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." 

"Well, its your fault. Its Monday, Josh." 

"Why is it my fault? And I'm aware of what day it is." 

"Because I say its your fault. And you would *never* know what day it is if it wasn't for me." 

"Its not my fault. And I could always call CJ and ask her what day it is, if I really needed to." 

"But she would yell at you for being a moron. So you wouldn't want to. You'd call me. And funny you should mention CJ, as that brings me back to my original point. Its Monday. We have to go to work, Josh. What are we going to tell CJ and Leo?" Donna knew this was going to be big, and Leo and CJ would need to know right away, so they could figure out how to handle it. 

This thought hadn't yet occurred to Josh. He wasn't ready to deal with the politics of this yet. He just wanted to enjoy waking up with Donna in his arms. "I'll solve this problem," he tells her. He reaches to his pants on the floor and pulls out his cell phone and dials Leo McGary's number. 

"Margaret, may I please speak to Leo?" 

Donna looks on amusedly. 

"Leo? Donna and I are taking the day off." 

"The two of you?" Leo asks. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Together?" 

"Yes, sir." Josh was finding it hard to keep the glee out of his voice. 

"Is she there now?" 

"Why yes, she is." 

"You love making problems for me, don't you, son?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"We'll deal with this tomorrow. You have a light schedule today, I'll ask Margaret to reschedule everything. And Josh? Its about damn time." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Josh disconnects with Leo, rolls over, and kisses Donna. "Problem solved," he tells her. Donna looks back at him contently and smiles. "And he said its about damn time." 

"Well, I agree with him about that." 

"I still don't think its my fault..." 

Donna silences him with a kiss. As the kiss becomes deeper, they both silently hope that this is the way they'll wake up every morning from now on. 


End file.
